This invention relates to a brake actuator system for use in automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to such a brake actuator system that is arranged to be easily packaged as a module and easily installed in a vehicle during its assembly.
Conventional vehicle brake systems have been generally constructed on a piecemeal basis during the assembly line process used to build automotive vehicles. That is, numerous brake system components are individually purchased, inventoried, brought together and assembled along with the rest of the vehicle. Included among the components are: a master brake cylinder-booster module; a brake pedal and its mounting assembly; linkage parts for connecting the brake pedal to the master brake cylinder; and pipe and pipe connections from the master brake cylinder to the wheel brake cylinders. To assemble these parts, the master brake cylinder-booster module is mounted on one side of the fire wall in the engine compartment; the brake pedal is assembled and mounted on the other side of the fire wall in the driver's cockpit; the linkage is assembled and connected between the brake pedal and master brake cylinder; and the master brake cylinder is connected to the wheel brake cylinders. Once the brake system is completed, it is filled with brake fluid and tested. If it is not operating properly, the system must be checked to find the problem and then remedial action must be taken.
There are several problems associated with this conventional approach. It is a time consuming, awkward, and thus expensive process; improper assembly or assembly of defective parts can occur, either of which requires expensive diagnostic and remedial procedures; and, inventory and handling costs for the numerous components add to the cost of the brake system.